Hielo
by eminahinata
Summary: El lago era tan hermoso con la capa de hielo y los arboles cubiertos de nieve.


**Titulo:** Hielo

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 610

**Redacción:** 07/02/11

**Publicación: **07/02/11

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pareja:** Owen Harper/Ianto Jones

**Advertencia:** Temas suicidas, drama, angts.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A las fans de Torchwood e Ianto!

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood o alguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Son creación y propiedad de Russell T. Davies y la BBC. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucro, solo la pura diversión. Si fueran mía la serie, Ianto hubiera sido secuestrado por el Capitán John Hart o no moriría al final. Lo mismo que Tosh y Owen. ¡Se vale soñar! xD

**Resumen:** El lago era tan hermoso con la capa de hielo y los arboles cubiertos de nieve.

.

**Hielo**

By: eminahinata

.

Owen caminaba con aire enfurruñado por las calles de Cardiff, con la lluvia empapando toda su ropa y el viento frio encogiendo su cuerpo. Ese día en particular se sentía nervioso y un mal presentimiento lo envolvía, queriendo saber cuál era la razón de su estado de mal humor. Con regularidad sus presentimientos se volvían realidad y era eso mismo lo que lo preocupaba, lo que lo mantenía alerta.

Pronto llego al lago que empezaba a ser cubierto por gruesas capas de hielo, dándole un toque mágico al lugar por los arboles cubiertos en nieve. Era invierno y como cada año ese lugar se volvía tan solitario por el peligro que representaba, pero también atraía turistas y uno que otro fotógrafo. Era un lugar hermoso, sin duda. Paso su vista por todo el lugar hasta que se topo con una figura vestida con gabardina y por cinco segundos dejo de respirar.

¡El de la orilla era Ianto!

Con temor se acerco hasta su lugar, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, haciendo que este respingara por el susto que se había llevado. El muchacho volteo a verlo con los ojos ampliados y la duda marcada en sus zafiros.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto serio y con el seño fruncido el médico. Ianto por un momento pareció avergonzado, antes de bajar su vista a la nieve bajo sus pies-. ¿Pretendías saltar? –lo alejo de la orilla.

-No –le susurro.

-¿Entonces? –pio ya un poco desesperado.

-Solo recordaba –volvió a susurrar, borrando con el dorso de su mano enguantada las lagrimas que empezaban a salir-. Cuando era niño, mamá me traía a este lugar en invierno.. –se pregunto porque lo contaba. ¡Ni siquiera su hermana sabia _toda _la historia!-. Un día mamá discutió con mi padrastro, ella salió de la casa llevándome con ella cuando mi hermana fue a quedarse una temporada con mis abuelos… -sollozo.

-¿Ianto? –lo abrazo, queriéndole brindar seguridad. No entendía muy bien, pero tenía el presentimiento que esa historia tenía que ver con ese lago.

-Mamá estaba muy triste –subió un poco su cabeza-. Tomo grandes piedras del lugar y las guardo en sus bolsillos… -pauso por un largo segundo-. Y luego se lanzo al lago congelado… -Owen abrió grande los ojos, haciendo su agarre más estricto.

-Ianto… -.

-No supe como reaccionar… solo veía como mi madre se hundía cada vez mas –oculto su rostro en el hombro del mayor-. Solo tenía siete… y nadie estaba cerca… -y el aire los golpeo con fuerza, ocasionando que la bufanda del gales se fuera en ondulaciones y se perdiera en el cielo gris.

Owen no supo que decir, no supo cómo reaccionar y no supo que pensar. El nunca pensó que Jones hubiera sufrió un hecho tan traumático como lo que le contaba.

-Ianto… -lo alejo un poco de su cuerpo.

-Quería saber… ¿si muero en el mismo lugar que mi madre, podre estar con ella? –sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frio, notorio por la tonalidad pálida de su piel, y por estas las marcas que delataban el llanto-. Owen... ¿podre estar con ella? –y los ojos del médico se llenaron de lagrimas, impotente por la tierna inocencia de su compañero, por el dolor en su alma y por la expresión de ilusión que la muerte le brindaría. Era tan joven.

Sin decir nada, tomo la mano del joven y lo jalo hasta alejarse del lago, queriendo salvar al joven de su oscuridad. Y él era el médico. Mientras el gales veía la espalda de su compañero de trabajo ido, sus pensamientos lejos, dieciséis años atrás. Y un lugar en su mente deseo que Owen lo salvara.

Fin


End file.
